


Scouts Guide to Blue Balls

by senseiPusan



Category: Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse (2015)
Genre: Blue Balls, Camping, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Reader goes camping with the Scouts and gives Carter blue balls the whole time.
Relationships: Carter Grant x Reader
Kudos: 14





	Scouts Guide to Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylvanasTheBansheeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen/gifts).



> @sylvanasthebansheequeen wanted smut with Carter. Her only requirements were smut smut smut and giving Carter blue balls on a camp out. With enough smut to make Satan blush.

“Why did I let you talk me into coming camping with you?” With an exaggerated sigh you toss your backpack into the truck. You had somehow let Denise talk you into going camping with her and the troop. Taking up your whole weekend.

“Because you said that you haven’t been camping in years.” Denise states.

“True but I won’t be held responsible if you find Carter face down not breathing.” Smiling you look at your best friend. You two had met at work. Being hired at the same time.

“Dude. What is with you two, it’s been a year and you two still act like children.” She leans on the truck side.

“He has been up my ass since day one about being in my panties. I know ya’ll saved the town four years ago but the boy is still a punk.”

“I don’t think he is going to change. That’s why I’m dating Augie. Besides you are coming to the camp out because we need more estrogen in this testosterone filled group.” Denise declares climbing inside.

Chuckling you hop into the driver’s seat and fire up your old faithful truck. At the campsite, like normal Augie has everything practically set up. The night goes smoothly even with the usual banter. The munchkins finally pass out around 11:30 pm, allowing the rest of you to finally go to sleep.

After a quick pee break before bed, you hear some weird sounds coming from Carter’s tent. You quickly turn off your flashlight and step closer. Standing on tiptoes, you peer into the ventilation screen at the top of his tent and the scene is jaw dropping. Carter is laying down, bottom of his shirt tucked into his mouth. Underwear and shorts pushed down to his knees. Half hard cock in hand, stroking it slowly to full mast.

“Nnghh… Y/N…” Carter whispers. You about drop your flashlight right then and there.

_Carter is masturbating to me? ….. How serious is he about bonking?_

Without a thought you walk around the tent and open his door. He doesn’t react for a moment. But once he realizes the door is open, he sits up quickly putting the pillow over his crotch.

“Hey! Watch are-“ He fumbles trying to sound angry at the intruder to have his mouth go dry seeing it is you.

“So? What’s a miscreant like you doing in a place like this?” Teasing you glance at the pillow. He visibly fidgets, holding the pillow tighter trying to scoot backwards.

“H-hey Y/N, what are you doing here? Weren’t you going to bed?”

“I was but I think I found something more interesting.” Bending over you zip the tent back closed.

“What?” Carter swallows thickly, trying to remain calm with his hard on hiding under a pillow.

“Well either it was you or a ghost that was moaning my name. But I’m pretty sure it was you.” Kneeling beside him, you toss his hat off to the side. Watching the way his bangs fall forwards threatening to cover his eyes. Wide eyed he watches your movements as if it's a dream. “You’re pretty cute but you have a fuckboy attitude sometimes. That’s turn off for most girls.”

“No I don’t.” He scoffs.

“Yes you do. But I’ll let it slide because I know how sweet of a person you really are.” Gripping the pillow to pull it away, it doesn’t budge. He holds it firmly, staring at you in embarrassment and curiosity. Leaning in you plant a soft kiss on his neck near his ear before whispering. “Carter, let go of the pillow.”

A muffled moan rumbles from Carter as his grip on the pillow loosens. Kissing his neck more, you pull the pillow away, tossing it towards his hat. Ignoring his cock you place your hand low on his stomach. His skin is so soft. Feeling his breath hitch as his stomach quivers makes you smile. Running your up his stomach you can feel the indentations of the small muscles that are usually hidden under an oversized shirt. Carter finally musters some courage and shaky hands give your breasts a squeeze. You nip his neck in response, leaning into his touch.

“…Y/N.”

“Mmmm?” You hum against his skin.

“What are you planning on doing?” His voice shakes.

“Stuff.”

He is so submissive right now, it spurs you on. Who knew a blushing Carter could be so cute. Sliding your hand back down, you ghost over his erection. Eliciting a pleading whimper from him. Detaching yourself from him, his neck is now a lovely shade of red. Giving him a nudge, you have him lay on his back. His hands gripping his own hair in fustration. Moving your hair off to the side, you grip his cock loosely, pumping it a few times to see Carter’s reactions. He squirms at your touch. You lick the head of his penis before gently sucking it in rhythm to the gentle strokes of your hand. Each stroke you take more into your mouth, swirling your tongue on the underside. He feels heavy on your tongue. With half of his cock in your mouth you begin bobbing up and down, twisting your hand with each stroke for more friction.

“Ah! Fuck Y/N!” Carter bucks his hips moving his hands to white knuckle the sleeping bag. Humming in satisfaction you go down as far as you can go. Hollowing your cheeks to create a suction effect. Bucking his hips against you can tell he is close.

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N” He starts chanting your name like a prayer. “Oh Y/N I’m close!”

When he says that you pop off him with a smirk. Standing up, you wipe the drool off your chin and swollen lips. “W-What? What are you doing?” Carter chokes out, almost glaring at you. His flush extending underneath his shirt.

“Going back to my tent. I can’t let you have everything at once. You got to suffer through some blue balls first.” Still smirking you unzip the tent.

“Wait, what about this?” Leaning up Carter gestures to his raging erection.

“I’m sorry were we in the middle of open heart surgery? I’m pretty sure you’re fine. I’m not a doctor per say but I’m fairly confident, that blood will return to your system. Walk it off champ.” Smiling both inside and out about your progress with Carter. You walk proudly back to your shared tent with Denise. Leaving Carter in a state of shock and despair.

“Where have you been?” Denise asks once you close the tent door.

“I had to pee…. besides I was giving Carter blue balls.” You lay down snuggling up to your pillow.

“What? No way! You gave Carter blue balls?” Denise rolls over to face you.

“Yeah, I just left him right at the edge.”

“No, you left before he finished?” Denise looks impressed.

“Yeah, since he keeps flirting and trying to get with me. I’m just doing a tiny experiment to see if he just wants sex or me personally.”

“Girl that’s devious.” Denise is grinning now.

“Only way to know for sure.” With only Denise knowing what you are doing. The plan to give Carter blue balls goes flawless. All weekend the tensions rise between you two. Getting unbearably close to Carter so he can feel your breath on his skin. Leaning on him so he can feel the weight of your breasts when reaching something instead of walking around him. Staring at him when licking or eating something to have him blush and quickly look away. 

The weekend rolls by quickly and suddenly it's Sunday. Since it's Sunday morning you feel this is the perfect time to see what he is really made of. Everyone is busy making sure the camp site is clean and everything is ready to load back into the cars. With a couple hours to spare, it’s time to put the plan into motion. You walk up behind Carter just a foot away from where he is crouching.

“Hey Carter. You got a moment?” Before he responds you open up your plaid button shirt and wait.

“Yeah what’s up-" Carter freezes when he turns around. “W-wha w-what?” He can barely form a word as his wide eyes are glued to your chest.

Your breasts bare to the world. You had removed your bra and unbuttoned your shirt before going to find him. Drool starts to dribble out the side of his mouth. After letting him get a good look, you close your shirt folding your arms for protection.

“Hey! What wait.” He blinks himself back into reality, wiping the drool on the back of his hand.

“Now that I have your attention. Carter your moment to have sex and not leave you blue balled is right now. Make your choice.” W

With a split-second decision, Carter grabs your wrist and runs. He pulls you further into the woods and off the path. “Are you serious? For real serious Y/N?” He pushes you up against a tree, hands on either side of your head.

“Yes, I’m serious.” You reach forward and palm the bulge in his pants. “Dead serious.”

“Y/N.” A strangled moan escapes his throat as he ruts against your hand.

“Then touch me.” His hands push the shirt aside and latch onto your breasts as he begins to massage them. It’s obvious that he doesn’t know exactly what to do. Placing your hands-on top of his as guidance; you fondle your own boobs. The pupil should always learn from the master.

“Virgin huh?”

“N-no why would you think that? I’ve done plenty of girls.” He stutters turning pink.

“For a couple reasons but don’t worry I don’t mind. Means I get to pop your cherry.” Smirking at his blush.

“Uh..” Suppressing a chuckle at his adorable confused embarrassed face. You return to the ministrations of guiding his hands.

“It’s okay to explore.” Leaning fully on the tree you let go of his hands to pull on his belt loops. Connecting your hips harshly to create some friction. He pinches your nipples in response to the contact. A whine escapes your throat as your nipples hardening. The sounds are encouraging to Carter. He suddenly latches onto a nipple, sucking and grazing it with his teeth. Arching into his touch your hands tangle in his hair. Not sure yet if to draw him closer or hold him still. A flush begins to spread down your chest and a warm heat pools in the depths of your groin.

“Carter-ah!... Take off your clothes.” You keen in wavering breathes.

He stops to look at you with wide child like eyes again. Smirking with his goofy smile before basically ripping his clothes off in such a hurry. Carter is better looking than you expected. A light pinky pale skin, small muscle hidden by all those baggy clothes and a good-sized half hard cock. Though the punk kept his stupid snapback and converse on. Wiggling a finger, you coax him closer. He pins you against the tree. Sloppy kisses, he tries to seductively nibble on your bottom lip. Taking control, you flip around so your leaning all your weight on top him. Moving to his neck you aim to mark him a nice big love bite for everyone to see. After a few nips and licks, his hands are gripping tightly on your waist. A nice purple blemish is forming with every gasp.

“Y/N!.. that’s not far.”

“Oh I don’t plan to be.” Smirking you scrap your nails down his stomach as you kneel in front of him.

“Fuck!” 

Grasping him firmly, it only takes a few stoke before he is fully hard and leaking precum. Smearing the amble amount around you get a brilliant idea. Leaning in, a breast in each hand as you squeeze around his dick. Starting an unhurried pace, keeping your breasts pressed tightly, you slide up and down his shaft. Giving a quick kiss to the head when you reach the base. Ignoring the suppressed moans and heavy breathing coming from above, you continue on.

“Urgh!... Y/N!” Carter yells spurting thick globs onto your chest and face. Pre-ejaculated after six pumps? Huh. That’s cute and kinda hot. Yet still kinda sad. Reaching for his shirt you wipe off the semen before it dries.

“Oh my god! That was amazing and are you okay?” He helps you stand, confused on what to do.

“Yeah.” Man handling his face so you can kiss him properly without mashing teeth. His egarness has him rushing everything. Fighting for dominance you let him win to boost his confidence. Turns out that Carter is pretty good at kissing when he focuses.

“I remember I was promised something about my newly formed hardon and your cooch.”

“Something like that.” Laughing you whisper in his ear. “Then help me out of these pants.”

Carter turns red before fumbling with the button and zipper. Swatting his hands away you quickly kicking off your shoes, pulling everything off.

“Woah.” He takes his time oolging you. “Against the tree.” He says quickly, automatically switching places. “I saw this in a porno.”

Before you can question what he is planning to do. He’s hiking up your leg to wrap around his hip. Running his warm hand back up to your hip. Thinking about how exposed you are and how warm he feels makes you wetter. Easily wetting his cock that is nestled against your slit. Carter looks at you again for confirmation. Smiling you give him a nod. Lining up, he pushes all the way in with one thrust. There’s instant pain from the sensation. It’s been a long time since you’ve had a real warm body wanting you. That is able to fill you completely. Bracing himself, he lifts you up just enough for you to wrap your other leg around him and lean against the tree for support. Nestling his face in the crook of your neck, he evens out his breathing before rocking his hips for a reaction. Your hands grip the back of his hair and neck.

“Carter please… please move.” Gasping you shift your own hips downwards. Answering your plea, he pulls out to the tip before sliding it back in with ease. Your jaw goes slack with his steady pace. The position helps, driving his cock deep inside for full effect of penetration.

“Oh, God Carter…harder do it harder.” Panting you are moving with him, meeting each thrust. Only grunts of approval are coming from Carter. His thrusts become deeper with sweat forming on his skin. Banging your head on the tree with a breathy moan your skin feels prickly. The heat in your loins is overbearing. Just some more stimulation and you can climax. Carter changes his angle without warning becoming more sporadic. His new motion rubs your clit after each thrust.

“Y/N!” The pleasure hits you like a hammer. Clenching down, the waves of pleasure course through you. Carter chases his own release, thrusting through your grip. To halt suddenly, hips slightly jerking as he cums. Leaning into him the moments pass and breathing returns to normal. But there’s something odd. Carter is not going soft.

“How the hell are you still hard?” Quickly looking back and forth between him and your groin.

“You’ve been giving me blue balls all weekend. What do you think was going to happen?”

“Not an all-day sex marathon.”

“Not all day. We have to leave eventually.” He smirks.

Mulling the thought over you suppose you could go another round before someone would come looking for you two.

“Well I guess we can go another round before we leave.”

“Alright!”

“Hold your horses. 1. Put me down, being pressed against this tree is starting to get uncomfortable. 2. I doubt that you can continue to hold me up for another round.”

“Ah.” Carter eases you down and awkwardly pulls out. “I have another idea!”

“What?”

“Give me your shirt.” Confused about his plan. You still hand him your shirt that is barely on. One handed, he tugs you over to a set of boulders. He places the shirt over top of the smallest one.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I don’t want you to chafe your tits on the rocks.”

“How kind of you.” Rolling your eyes, you have to hold back the sarcasm.

“I know I’m fucking perfect. But bend over forwards on to the boulder.”

“That’s your plan? Bent over on a rock…. interesting.”

Teasing you bend over, chest laying on the shirt. Wiggling your butt to entice him. Batting your eyelashes the best you can at him from over your shoulder. Groaning, Carter squeezes your butt-cheeks giving them a playful smack.

“Your skin turns a fucking lovely color.”

“Carter, I will leave you high and dry again.” You growl at his procrastination.

“Fine fine!”

Gripping his cock, he rubs the head up and down your slit before pushing in slowly. Taking his time to savor the feeling of your walls opening, squeezing around him. Watching the way your breath hitches as he sinks slowly in and when he reaches the hilt. There’s no rush now. Carter takes his time, gripping your hips as he stares at you setting an agonizing slow pace. Pulling all the way out to push back in inch by inch.

“F-fuck!” Pushing back you spear yourself on his cock. The pace is too slow.

“Damn Y/N.”

“You… are going too slow.” Grunting you try to change to the speed.

“Carter, harder and faster. Please.” His right-hand travels up your back to rest on your shoulder. Using it as an anchor, he arches your back. Thrusting as hard as he can. His cock hitting the right spot over and over again. Muscle sore and shaking from use. Arms giving out, you collapse folding your arms underneath you. Breathing heavily, drool starts to trickle down your lip.

“Y/N, I’m close.” His grunts become louder as every other breath is a jumble of sounds. His grip tightens to almost painful, there might be bruises tomorrow. Wiggling an arm free, you reach down to find your clit. With the pad of your finger, you make circular motions in sync with Carter’s thrusts. To bring yourself closer to climax. It’s just enough to send pleasure all over.

“Carter!” Moaning his name. Your whole-body shakes, walls contracting tightly around him.

“Ah Y/N!” Practically yelling you can feel him pulsate as a warm fluid fills you. Carter goes limp, collapsing on top of you.

“What the fuck!” Ben’s high pitched girly screech fills your ears. You both look up to see Ben stand a few feet away in horror.

“Dude! You are ruining the post sex glow.” Carter whines leaning up to shoo Ben away.

“But! Dude! Y-you can’t!” Ben is horrified and wide eyed.

“I don’t want to hear it. You’re doing my sister!” 

Ben opens and closes his mouth before turning around bright red. You giggle at his embarrassment. Carter slips out lying beside you. Without Carter inside you, his cum oozes its way back out your hole. Pooling on the rock under you.

“Best camp out ever!” He fist bumps the air.

“Doesn’t take much to please you huh?” Turning your head, you stare at him. Sexed up Carter is definitely a good look for him.

“Not much... Are we going to do this again?” He looks at you in hope, holding his breath for a yes.

“Depends. After all of our squabbles and today, do you want to be in a relationship?”

“You serious? Why do you think I’ve been bugging you?”

“To be annoying.” You state frankly.

“No, because I want to date you and have sex whenever.”

“That’s not how it works but it’s a start.” Leaning in you give him a kiss. Savoring the simple kiss. “Lucky you’re cute.”

“I’m an angel.” He replies pretending to be offended.

“In disguise.” Standing up you aim to get dressed. Now you just have to find all your clothes. “Come on before we are charged with public indecency.”

Ben makes it back to the campsite, still blushing.

“Ben did you find Carter and Y/N?” Augie asks worried. He jogged over to Ben when he saw his abnormally red face.

“Yeah.” He quietly nods.

“Well where were they? Did you find them?” Denise questions.

“Uh…” Ben pales before whispering in Denise’s ear.

“Damn I didn’t think he had the guts.” Denise laughs.

“What? What happened?” Augie wants to know.

“Ben found Carter and Y/N having sex. Carter finally grew a pair of balls.” Denise gives a smile at Augie.

“That is so unsanitary!” Augie points out the most non-significant thing of the situation.

“It’s burned into my brain.” Ben whines squeezing his eyes shut.

“Eh don’t worry. They will be back when they feel like it. They have Y/N’s truck.” Denise shrugs it off.

“We should gather the troop it’s time to leave.” Augie changes the subject.

“I just want to leave.” Ben agrees that they need to leave.

By the time you make it back to camp. You've finished adjusting your clothes so that it doesn’t look like you just had sex in the woods. Carter could care less about his clothes and runs ahead with a giant smile to hug Ben with one arm.

“Well I’m ready to go.” Carter says ecstatically. Denise just smiles and high fives you.


End file.
